The Story of My Life
by SilverPanther12
Summary: The tragic tale of a stray kitten that quickly finds that life for her and her siblings will be hard. They quickly find out that in order to survive, it will take every scrap of courage they have. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Beginning

_Hi everyone, this is my new story involving a loner. It will be told from 1st person, something that is new for me. It will be sad at times, but remember it's the tale of a stray._

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

I never knew my life would take so many wild turns in the almost unnumeral amount of days that I have been alive. Looking back, I remember how innocent my little mind was when I was born. How I thought that my time with my mother and sisters in the the little forest shed would never end...

I was born in a little shed that was located on the edge of the fresh cut lawn of the humans and the thick untamed forest of the dangerous animals. This part of my life is a bit fuzzy since I was so young, but I do remember a couple of things. One was the shed. It was huge, but almost every suare inch of it was covered with piles of things like grain, seeds, flowerpots... Yeah, you get the point. My two brothers and I were born on of those seed sacks. It was one of the safest places at the times since my mother had no time to seek a better place. It wasn't perfectly safe, several big, scarred tom-cats of various colors were constantly eyeing us and hissing at my mother and us. But I learned to ignore that and focus on the more important details of my life.

Two was my family. I can remeber my family perfectly, down to the names of my brothers and I. I was named Frost, due to my white pelt that was spotted with black. The biggest of my brothers was named Bone, since he was pure white with bright blue kitten eyes. The smallest of my brothers was named Shadow, he was solid black with white paws and one white ear.

My mother didn't have a name, we just called her mother, but she was a gorgeous long haired white cat with large splotches of black on her and large green eyes. My mother was almost never with us during the night. Instead she would dissapear for hours, leaving us crying and mewing for our mother until she returned with a few pathetic, underfed mice. My brothers were constantly play fighting with each other and frequently they dragged me into their rumbles.

Third was The Rule: No going out after sunrise. The humans were known for running outside every time they saw an animal and throwing everything from small pepples to rock that they had dug up. Basically if you went outside you were hurt.

After a while we noticed that even as the weather warmed up, less and less food came back each night, sometimes not even a bug was brought home to feed us. Mother spent every last drop of time hunting and feeding us her milk, until her milk stopped coming. She grew thinner and thinner as she stopped eating to find food for us and more then once I found myself going more then one day without anything at all.

Then one night she didn't come back from her hunting...


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2:  
We stayed hidden in the shed for as long as we could, but slowly we realized that we were not the only ones who notice Mother's absence. The huge tom cats that Mother kept away from us eventually started to come back. In the imddle of the night I could feel their gazes and smell the scent of their matted, dirty fur. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that we would have to leave. Sleeping was becoming harder and harder because I feared that as soon as I closed my eyes the toms would pounce, kill me and eat me. Though one morning I awoke to furious hisses and the heartbreaking meow of Bone and the pathertic squeak of Shadow. I turned and even though my eyes weren't quiet adjusted to the dark, I could still make out the tall form of one of the toms. I felt my blood turn cold when I saw a little form of Shadow underneath his paw. Bone fluffed up and hissed every breath he took, and the tom only responded with a low growl and a snarl. Then the tom raised his paw threateningly, but my dear Bone would not back down. I was tempted to go and stand next to him, but I felt as if my paws were made of rock and glued to the ground. In a flash of motion, I heard Bone squeek in surprise as the tom's paw made contact with Bone's head. Suddenly Bone was knocked a good 4 tail lengths. Then I saw the tom growl one last time and pick Shadow up by the head and dissapear out of a small hole in the corner of the shed. I mewed loudly, but could hear nothing but my own rapid heart rate and the sound of crickets chirping their merry tune. Oh how I wished I could go and tell them to stop being so happy and a time like this. Then I remembered about Bone, I ran over to his limp form and felt his head with my paw. I felt sick when I felt my paw get instantly soaked with something wet. I knew I had to do something about the blood oozing out of my now unconscious brother's head, but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. I turned and glanced around the shed, and I had an idea that just MIGHT work. I ra over to the old, torn seed sacks and ripped a bit off, then I found an old empty barrel full of spider webs. I took some on one paw and felt the small scrap of cloth between my teeth as I hobbled back to Bone. I gently placed that scrap of cloth over the wound and used the spiderwebs to hold it in place. I watched him for the remainder of the night but I think I must have dozed off because I remember waking up to the weak, but oh so familiar meows of Bone and the sunlight pouring in through the window. Bone was still laying were he was last night and after I gently took off the scrap of bloody cloth to eplace it with new I saw just how serious his injury was. His entire side of his face was red with blood and a long gash at least a pawlength long tore it's was from blow his eye to just beside his ear. It made me feel sick, but at least it had stopped bleeding. I replaced the makeshift bandage and waited until nightfall. Once the humans had gone to sleep I snuck outside to try hunting for myself. At first I thought it would be easy, but the truth dawned on me: It was going to be harder then I thought. It took me a good amount of time the actually find something and since it was my first time, I wasn't surprised that I had missed my catch. By the time morning came I had a grand total of two bugs and a worm like creature with several, uncountable legs. I left the worm and one of the bugs to Bone and ate the other bug myself. At first I disliked the taste, but after I ate it I realized how hungry I was. But the sun had risen and going out was dangerous, yet I knew we had to leave before tonight. Before the tom came back... 


	3. Recovering

Chapter 3:  
The sun rose, dieing the sky bright red, matching the color of the Bone's head cloth. I blinked my eyes open and stretched my black and white pelt.

The sun was flowing in through a dirty window on the side of the shed. I stood up and flexed my claws, feeling the soreness burn at my shoulder from sleeping on my sack all night without moving. I had overslept, and was hoping to leave at sunrise, but the sun was already half way across the sky. It took me a few minutes to clear my mental fog before I remembered about Bone. Bone...

I spun arund, the bones in my neck popping at the suddeness of the action after so long in one position. He was still laying there, his white fur matted and clumped together with dried blood. His eye was swollen shut with the edges crusted together with dried blood. It made me sick to look at, but still, I had to help him. Still I felt a hollow sensation in my stomach that made me want to leave the shed and be sick. I swallowed and padded towards him, the sounds of my footsteps echoing through the shed. It was quiet... too quiet. Still the tension of fighting and death hung in the room like a curtain.... A really big curtain.

A nudged him with my paw and flinched as I felt just how hot his skin was. I nudged him again and got a small meow that was almost lost in the panicing sound of my own breath. His good eye fluttered open and he twitched away from me before slipping back into a feverish sleep. I gently removed the bandage with a stick, not wanting to touch the bloody mess with my paw or teeth and disposed of it in the nearby river.

I washed my paws off in the cool water when an idea came to me. I scurried back and grabbed a peice of cloth off an apron and carried it back to the river, soaked it and returned to Bone and placed it on his neck. He shuddered, but remained still. The wound looked red and angry, but I could only help it'd heal on it's own.

I sat with him, my own heart tearing and ripping itself into small pieces as Bone twitched and mewed in his feverish slumber. The evening sun reminded me of my haste to escape. I snuck outside to hunt and returned with little food, just like the night before. Tonight's bounty was a few crickets and a butterfly, as much as I disliked wings, I figured and amount of nutrition would be needed for Bone.

Then I heard the loud laughter of gigling coming from outside. I hurriedly nudged Bone into the cover of a giant green metal thing as the door swung open and I saw two humans standing in the doorway, their bodies were black sillouettes against the red afternoon sky, but my blood ran cold when I heard them call.  
"Here, kitty kitty." I saw the rocks in their hands and inched back.  
"Heeeeeere, kiiiitty"  
A pebble clattered to the ground.  
"Kitty"  
All was silent, then they left just as suddenly as they arrived. I held my breath in order to control my breathing. This little experience only hastened my desperation to leave. 


	4. Leaving

Chapter 4:

I glanced out the window and relized the overwhelming fact: Bonewasn't strong enougth to make it today. I racked my mind for ideas, but the only one that invloved little physical strain was staying here. I sighed at this realization, but kept silent. So I searched the shed from roof to the floor for hiding spaces. I found a small vent that the hard grate had fallen off so I gently encouraged Bone to walk across the shed from where we were to the small vent. It was slow and he fell and little and was exausted from the "jouney", but as the moon climbed into the sky we were tucked in the vent. I even managed to hunt a little before retiring to bed.

I slept all night...

I blinked open my eyes, squinting and letting my eyes adjust to the light. At first I jumped as I saw my surroundings, but then I remembered where I was. Bone was still asleep and it conforted me to feel his pelt so close to mine, and I couldn't help but to glance at his face. The bandage came off in the night and I saw his wound. The redness was mostly gone and now a huge scab covered the injury. I had licked his fur clean of blood and matts last night while he was asleep. I poked his neck with my paw. I sighed, No fever...

I sat down and gazed at the dirty, cracked window. It was a beutiful day and the air flowing through the vent was slightly warm, a little chilly, but it was early. It would surely warm up in the day. I stretched and mentally prepared myself for our move. I stepped forward and heard a little mew. Stronger then before, it almsot shocked me. I turned and saw Bone waking up from his own slumber. He blinked and mewed again before he joined me. He was wobbly on his feet, but stronger and I relized that he was stronger today and could withstand the mental and physical stress of the journey.

I turned to him and layed my tail on his shoulder and rubbed it along his shoulder and meowed in a way that said, "Come. Follow me." He blinked and sat down, stretched his front legs before standing and walking towards me and twisting his tail with mine. Together forever, tails wrapped together, we slowly, carefully padded out of the shed door. We didn't slow down or look behind us until he were on the edge of the woods.

Then I saw them. The humans were running towards us and now I could see their face. Bare, furless, with huge abnormal eyes, each of them looked the same. Except one was shorter and had longer fur on the back of it's skull. Both had the same ginger colored fur as the cat that visited the shed regularly. They laughed, a horrible sound that sent shivers down Bone's spine.

They propped the door to the shed open and wondered inside, their footsteps clicking against the wood flooring. We turned to leave, but they came out of the sheds and suddenly one pointed towards us. I held my breath and counted.  
One.  
The other one glanced over.  
Two.  
One scooped up some pebbles from the grass.  
Three.  
They walked towards us.  
Four.  
One reared back and threw. I saw the gray object whiz past Bone's head. He flinched and started to inch back.  
Five.  
He readied another throw. I was a bit bigger then Bone, so I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled his along like a mother would do to a kitten. I dragged him for several minutes until I lost my breath and was in the middle of the woods. I layed down in a soft bed of moss and panted. Bone was laying the the moss as well, except he was licking his sore shoulder that the tom cat had given him.

We lay, together until death drew us apart. 


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter Five

We lay together, curled face to face. At first we slept seperatly, me keeping to0 the shade of a giant pine tree in a bed of soft, green needles. He kept to a soft bed of thick moss. I slowly drifted to sleep and my mind clouded over until I was completely unaware of anything.

I felt something poke me, I opned my eyes and jumped and nearly yowled when I saw I was in the shed again. Something told me to walk forward, but as I did a giant black tom with claws around it's neck and blood dripping from it's jaws blocked my path. Then a fluffy gray cat with a white star on it's forehead tackled the black tom and blood dripped from the cealing, then in the middle of the two fighting cats I saw... me.

I woke up, my heart feeeling as if it was going to beat out of my chest and my breath was coming in ragged gasps. I calmed myself down and thought of what had happened... What did it mean? I wasn't sure, but it was only a dream... Right?

I got up and stretched before curling up in the same spot I had been in. The needles were scattered so apparently I moved alot during my nightmare. I layed there, watching the moon filter through the branches, covering this spot with eerie, beautiful moonlight. After I while I grew tired of waiting for sleep to come and the vivid memories of my dream lurking in the shadows of my mind. So I stood up and padded to the corner of the clearing we had stopped in. I stared at the moon, at the stars surrounding it, making me feel as small as an ant. I felt so exposed, so weak... so valnurable.

I had always loved the stars and sky, ever since I was a little kit. I would constantly gaze at the sky, attempting to count the bright specks that littered the sky, but I would always loose count in only a second or maybe two. I sighed, my breath fogging the air in front of me.

A quiet meow made me jump. I spun around and saw Bone standing before me. Apparently I had woken him up and I immediatly felt guilty. He glanced at me and then at the sky and understood what I had been doing. He sat beside me and we both gazed at the sky until both of our pelts were fluffed against the cold.

I mewed and rubbed his side with mine and walked back to his bed of moss. He followed and we laid down together my head buried in his fur and his head buried in mine.

Together we fought the cold. 


	6. Thinking

Chapter Six

I slowly opened my eyes and my mind fought the haze of sleep away from my mind. I was shocked at first by the absense of Bone's presense, but realized that he had better things to do beside sleeping with me. Then the fresh memory of the dream hit full force. The nightmare flashed before my eyes, as if I was reliving it, and after it was over I fought the shock that made me want to cry and mew like a lost, hungry kitten. A wave of anger hit me like a dagger.

For a few moments I thought about how far we've come. But more importantly why we came. The cat was a threat.  
Why was the cat a threat?  
Because time took Mother away.  
Why?

I cut myself off short. Seeds of doubt had already planted themselves in my mind. I tried to shake them from my head and decided to busy myself with the task of finding Bone. I stood up, stretched my white and black spotted pelt before padded over to the hill where I had been standing earlier. There Bone stood, his eyes seemingly focused on some other place. He was deep in thought and jumped when I brushed his pelt and let out a soft meow.

He blinked and stood up and followed me as I took him deeper into the forest to hunt. I had really improved in my hunting ability and was able to take down a mouse and Bone managed to grab an old rabbit, long dead and cold, but still edible. As much as I disliked the thought of eating dead meat, I knew that it was all we had and we would have to make do if we wanted to live.

I nibbled at my mouse and Bone nibbled on his food until both of our shares were long gone. I buried the leftovers in a pile of leaves before we continued through the forest. I wasn't sure where we were headed, but it would be better... Anything would be better then home! I narrowed my eyes at the thought.

In the new morning light, I had caught my first glances of the forest. It's trees were huge, but the leaves were splotches of color unlike anything I've ever seen before. The ground was covered in deep brown leaves and the sky was a comforting blue. I turned, but couldn't see the lonely evergreen where we had rested. 


	7. The River

**I know that last few chapters have been short, since I first started writing it on another site. I'm going to start making the next chapter longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

I stumbled over a tree root and felt myself fall and didn't have time to meow before my face plowed into the moist brown soil. I got back my footing and grumbled in frustration as bit of mud dripped off my whiskers. All I could see was my normally white muzzle, which was now dyed a muddy brown, along with my whiskers. I could only imageine what the rest of my face looked like, but judging at Bone's expression, I knew he was tring deperatly not to laugh.

I could've smacked him. And I did.

My muddy paw slamed right into his face. He stumbled to the ground and had a priceless look of shock plastered on his face, now with a muddy brown paw shape stambed on his forehead. He meowed pitifully and instantly my heart melted like frost on a warm summer day. I rubbed his pelt and purred reassuringly in an attempt to confort him and apologize. Looking quiet crestfallen, he followed me, mud dripping down his face.

At about sunhigh we made it to a rather large river. The ground turned sandy and I took the oppertunity to rinse myself in the creek. I walked forward, and gazed into the water. A leaf suddenly floated by before dissapearing out of sight as quickly as it had came. I hesitated, holding one paw just above the water level.

What if I got washed away like the leaf?

I made a face, feeling the now dried mud crack and crunch every time I blinked or moved my mouth. Being washed away or not, I was going to go insane if I had to sit around with the mud plastered to my face. I plunged the first paw into the water and took it out quickly, shook it furiously before placing it back on the sandy shore. I looked at the water again. It was so clear, I could see the bottom. If I focused on the water's surface I could see myself. My eyes looked tired, and even though the mud was masking me, I could still tell that I've grown a lot. My entire face now resembled my mothers and I immediatly jerked away, shocked at the realization.

I returned to the water's side and gazed at it again. Immediatly I didn't see my face, but Mother's gazing back at me, her white and black spotted fur speckled with mud and her expression, shocked. I sighed, and my mind was flooded by memories of how she had cradled me when I was little, how she cleaned me and purred me to sleep in the mornings. How she hid me when the human's came. I felt like a hole was being drilled through my heart. I felt like crying and mewing like a lost kit, but I new it wouldn't help. It wouldn't bring Mother back. All it would do was bring back memories that would make me wounder home and look for her, but I knew the answer long before I asked it. We wouldn't find her. No one would.

I sighed and once again placed a paw into the water. I flinched, causing the water to ripple, making Mother fade away. I placed the other paw into the water.

It wasn't that bad....

I meowed for Bone who obediently came and micked my actions, managing the third time to keep his paws planted firmly on the river's bottom. I dove in, splashing him with water, and covering my entire body with cold wet water. I pulled myself out and shook my pelt, feeling the droplets sprinkled the shore and Bone. I yawned and stretched and could feel that I had gotten the mud off with my little swim. Bone wiped the mud off his face with a wet paw and started to lick me clean, starting at my shoulder the moving up to my ear. I slowly drifted off into thought.

Did I really look that much like my Mother?

I thought about the reflection and let my mind linger on the thought. I suddenly pulled away from Bone's licking and returned to the water's edge. Once again I focused on the surface and saw the face that I missed so much appear before me. Bone apparently knew what I was doing for he deicded to leave and go hunting.

I stayed lost in thought for a while and was abruptly pulled from my thoughts and memories by a rustle in a nearby bush. I spun around and fluffed my white and black pelt up. The rustling continued, so I flattened my ears and hissed before charging into the brush. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything but leaves, so I lashed out at every possible direction. After a split second I hit something soft and dug my claws into it. It yowled and threw itself into the clearing. I was thrown free and landed hard on my back. The breath had been knocked out of me and I took a second to breath again before I looked for my attacker. I saw the familiar white pelt of Bone standing before me, fur fuffled, panting heavily. I immediatly felt guilty and started the task of licking him and purring affectionatly. When he returned the pur and gental licking I knew I had been forgiven.


End file.
